


A Fresh Start

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi, attempt at tender kakavege, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed marriage, Goku tries to be a better man for his new love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBehemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBehemoth/gifts).



They took a small break, drinking water and eating what they considered to be a light snack. The fighting had been going on for hours and both Saiyans were feeling the effects of their rigorous training. Vegeta quietly nibbled at his sandwich and Goku stared blankly into space as he absentmindedly put food in his mouth. Bite, chew, swallow, and repeat until whatever was in his hand was gone. A small huff broke him out of his reverie and he glanced at the prince out of the corner of his eye. Vegeta’s brow was furrowed, likely thinking about when he had reacted two seconds too late and Goku had socked him in the gut for it, and the corners of his mouth were downturned into a slight frown. Yeah, he was definitely analyzing every second he could remember from their match. Goku snickered under his breath at the sight, earning a quick glare from his partner.

He turned away again with a smile. It was so easy for him to read Vegeta now, as if he had memorized every little tic of the other Saiyan. Even if he closed his eyes he could still see Vegeta perfectly, could picture his voice clearly, and could picture all of his reactions. Well, except for one. His breath caught in his throat and his chest felt tight as the wave of emotion hit him unexpectedly. Sneaking another glance at the quiet prince, Goku looked back at his feet just as quickly. His smile wavered. There was a scorch mark on the heel of his left boot where he had barely avoided one of Vegeta’s signature moves.

It was his turn to huff and he looked off at their impromptu battlefield. His gaze was drawn to the mountainside Vegeta had driven him into with a well-timed heel kick. Flopping backwards on the grass he stared up at the sky, noting that the sun seemed to be shining the exact same color as Vegeta’s hair during his transformation.  With a dry laugh he slung his arm over his eyes; it wasn’t just because the prince was sitting next to him that everything reminded him of Vegeta. It was a daily occurrence—the smallest things would bring back visceral memories of time spent with the other Saiyan. It was getting annoying more than anything else, to be constantly reminded of what he couldn’t have.

“What the hell are you laughing about now?” Vegeta asked with a hint of annoyance.

“Nothin’, just thinkin’.”

“Hmph. A first.”

His mind turned inward again at the insult. Goku had always enjoyed his independence—perhaps too much, as it had pushed Chi-Chi away over time. In the past he had never understood her insistence on him being around her. His feelings for her stayed the same whether they were together or not, whether they had seen each other in years or not. Even with all her yelling and constant explaining of how a marriage was supposed to work, he hadn’t felt the need to constantly stay at her side. Hadn’t felt a lot of things apparently. He treated her the same way he treated all of his friends: caring deeply, but not enough that he would align his life with her priorities at the sacrifice of his own.

But Vegito had changed that remarkably. Not that he didn’t like Vegeta before their fusion—far from it, but again, independence—but after sharing a soul with the other Saiyan his thoughts had shifted. They had shared a mind of sorts and while he hadn’t seen any of Vegeta’s actual memories he had felt the other’s emotions. As aloof as he was, the prince still longed for companionship and a sense of belonging. Maybe it was because he was a prince and had longed to be worshipped, or maybe it was because there were only two full-blooded members of his species left in the universe. Whatever the case may be, Vegeta wanted someone he could confide in and trust. A role that Bulma had tried to fill, but failed apparently. Goku had felt there was a disappointment in their relationship that made Vegeta ache inside.

The feeling was completely foreign to him. Chi-Chi had never let him down, scolded and raged at him, but never disappointed him. At the time he just chocked it up to their different personalities. Even when she told him she was leaving him, he had smiled and told her he’d see her later. Gohan had to explain to him that no, he wouldn’t be seeing her later. But still he hadn’t felt that same disappointment even then. She wanted to do something else and he felt she was free to do that.

The sound of fabric rustling beside him brought his attention to Vegeta once more. The other Saiyan was standing and brushing off his blue suit, a signal that their break was over. Goku sat up and stretched his arms over his head like nothing had been troubling him. Standing, he watched Vegeta head back towards their sparring ground with a wry smile. He understood that feeling of disappointment now.

XXXXX

Before bed each night, Goku thought of an excuse to see Vegeta the next day. Sure, there was always training to be done, but he didn’t want the prince to think that was all he cared to do in their time together. So he’d ask Vegeta to eat with him or check out a great new battlefield he’d just found. There were less obvious, he hoped, excuses such as borrowing something from Bulma or taking Goten to play with Trunks. Then since he was there anyway, it only made sense to talk to Vegeta. The other Saiyan would just roll his eyes and go along with whatever Goku offered. Even though he had never been turned down, Goku always felt a moment of hesitation when he asked—scared that this would be the time Vegeta finally had enough. But when he had mentioned to his fellow Saiyan that they go train in the barren wastes of Yunzabit Heights, Vegeta agreed without protest.

It had been fun—the strong spring winds that could rapidly change direction added an extra level of challenge to their training as energy attacks had to be adjusted. Just staying in one spot was hard as the drag from the wind pushed them over the landscape. At the end of the day both fighters were panting for breath and shivering as their sweat cooled their bodies much too fast.

“Thanks for comin’ with me, Vegeta! That was a great workout!” Goku whistled through his chattering teeth.

“Of course it was, but I have no desire to stay here any longer.” Vegeta spoke in an uninterested tone even though Goku could see his small frame quiver.

“Hehe, alright. I’ll teleport us back out, that’ll be faster.” Goku offered with a grin.

His partner nodded in agreement and Goku raised two fingers to his forehead. He waited for Vegeta to grab onto him in some way, wanting to feel his warm touch. But after a second, still nothing. He turned his head to see the other staring at him in expectation. Chuckling nervously, he raised his free hand, guessing that Vegeta was waiting for him to take the lead. He had been about to grab onto the prince’s shoulder, but he paused in midair and looked the smaller man over again.

Vegeta was standing unguarded for once: arms hanging loosely at his side while he waited for Goku to use his mysterious Instant Transmission. The strong winds whipped through his long, black hair and his eyes looked clear even in the overcast weather. Could he possibly feel the same way? Could he be waiting for Goku to take the lead? Goku was usually so confident and carefree but Vegeta made him question every little thought and remark. His arm trembled—he blamed in on the freezing wind—and he lowered it to grab Vegeta’s relaxed hand.

Vegeta didn’t pull away. He didn’t return the grip either, but he didn’t pull away. Heart thumping in his chest, Goku quickly memorized the warmth of the smaller hand and the way it fit against his in case Vegeta suddenly wrenched it away.

“Kakarot?”

“Yeah?” He felt dizzy and his blood pounded in his ears.

“Are you going to teleport us?” He asked the question calmly and Goku wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign.

“Yeah.” He struggled to focus on someone other than the prince before him but it was a losing battle. Goku swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed Vegeta’s hand tighter. He couldn’t remember what he was supposed to be doing—the weight of the small hand and the texture of Vegeta’s damaged glove were too important.

“Kakarot, are you going to fucking teleport us or keep squeezing my hand all day?” Vegeta snorted but his eyes seemed softer than they had a moment ago.

Goku let out a choked sound and grabbed onto Vegeta’s shoulder with the hand he had been holding to his forehead. It hadn’t been a clear acceptance but it was much more than an outright dismissal.

“Vegeta, will ya marry me?” His voice was strained with the amount of emotion behind it.

The prince’s face turned completely red and his body tensed considerably under Goku’s hand.

“No, I will not fucking marry you! There’s an order to things, you imbecile!” Vegeta shouted.

“But! Tha’s wha’ Chi said to me when she wanted to be with me!” Goku yelled back, more out of being flustered than any actual anger.

Vegeta cursed under his breath and turned his head to the side. “You spend time with someone first. Then if you both agree, you get married.”

Goku’s nose scrunched up in confusion, “I think ya got it backwards, Vegeta, but ain’ we spent enough time together already?”

There was a fist in his gut before he could react; thankfully it was only half of Vegeta’s full strength. He looked up, wincing from the blow, to see the flushed Prince covering his face with his free hand.

“I can’t believe I have to explain your own planet’s customs to you, Kakarot. This is utterly ridiculous.” His hand dropped from his face and he moved as if he was going to cross his arms, but Goku was still tightly gripping the other one so he let it hang at his side. “You tell someone you’re interested. You spend time together. _Dates_. Then, when enough time has passed, you mate. ‘Marriage’ to you. It’s different to spend time with someone you’re dating than someone you’re not.” The words came out in a terse pitch, as if it physically pained him to have to explain something so simple to the one raised on this planet.

Goku opened his mouth to protest again—how could it be different if he still felt the same way? But the warning glare from the prince prompted him to rethink his words. He flicked his tongue over his dry lips and stared down at Vegeta. The other gazed back up at him silently, his face once again in a neutral expression.

“Vegeta, I’m interested in ya. Will ya spend time with me?” His words didn’t come out as strong as he had hoped.

Even though he was trying to keep a straight face, the corners of Vegeta’s mouth kept twitching upwards as he listened to Goku’s request.

“Hn. I suppose that’s the best I’m going to get from you. It took you long enough to ask, idiot.” The genuine smile on his face took the sting out of his harsh words.

Feeling a surge of elation well within him, Goku gripped Vegeta’s hand and shoulder even tighter in his enthusiasm. There were going to spend time together. Something about the idea of it made him feel like he was a kid going on a grand adventure once again.

“Vegeta, thank you. I—” A raised, gloved hand cut him off.

“Before you start prattling on, can we get the hell out of here?” Vegeta said with an impatient bark.

Goku stood mesmerized by the prince. There was a pink tint to his cheeks, whether from a blush or the cold Goku wasn’t sure, and his eyes were smiling even though his mouth was frowning. He hadn’t changed, but Goku felt like somehow he was even more handsome at the moment. Here at the end of the world, something was beginning. Goku lifted his hand from Vegeta’s shoulder and placed his fingers to his temple with a smile.

It was easy this time to focus on his oldest friend’s ki and hand-in-hand they teleported to her.

XXXXX

Goku and Vegeta sat side by side as they wolfishly ate breakfast in the Capsule Corp kitchen. They had met to go fight, but when Mrs. Brief caught sight of them she had insisted they eat before going. Since it was nearly impossible to say no to the woman, they had acquiesced without much resistance. There wasn’t much said between them as they devoured the large spread she had cooked up for them. Occasionally Goku would shift in his seat and “accidently” brush his leg against Vegeta’s. Even though they had been dating for a couple weeks they had not ventured far into the realm of physical intimacy. It usually consisted of them sparring until they could no longer move and then laying in a crater together holding hands while they caught their second wind.

But beyond that they hadn’t done anything else. So the small, playful contact brought a secretive grin to Goku’s face. He was inviting Vegeta to play back, but not demanding anything. It had become something of a game to him: how hard or how often could he brush against the prince before he got yelled at. Deciding to push his luck, Goku bumped his knee into Vegeta’s thigh with a little extra force this time.

“Kakarot, if you don’t stop I swear I will kick your ass!” Vegeta angrily huffed as he threw his toast on to his plate to face the offender.

Seeing that a bit of jelly had smeared on Vegeta’s top lip from being bumped, Goku laughed and raised his hand to wipe it away. As his thumb brushed over the other’s mouth, he paused and held his breath. He stared into Vegeta’s dark eyes and the prince stared right back, as if they were both transfixed by the small action. There was a sudden pounding in his chest as he leaned forward, moving slowly—whether to give Vegeta time to react or give himself time to build courage he wasn’t sure. It seemed like there was a gulf between them even though they were sitting right beside each other, but Goku was finally just a fraction of an inch from Vegeta’s lips. The body heat he could feel from the other was what pushed him to make the final descent. His eyes dropped closed as his lips pressed against surprisingly smooth ones.

For a split second he tensed up, afraid that Vegeta would pull away, but his fears melted away as the prince’s lips moved against his.  Exploring softly and without rush, Goku felt his face heat up at the contact that somehow seemed more intimate than anything he had done with his ex-wife. When he finally broke the gentle connection to search his partner’s face he saw the prince also had a noticeably pink hue across his cheeks. Goku tittered at the sight and leaned back into his own space with a smile. They ate the rest of their breakfast slowly, Vegeta’s leg softly pressed against his thigh. The blush never faded from Goku’s face until they actually started fighting. He knew that from now on he’d always associate the taste of bacon and strawberry jam with the prince’s lips.

XXXXX

It had been another long training session that summer day, both Saiyans struggling to outdo the other until they had collapsed into an exhausted heap. Goku’s head rested on Vegeta’s heaving chest as he tried to catch his breath after the intense beating he’d received. The fiery prince had been in spectacular form today, anticipating Goku’s moves and hitting extra hard in response. He rasped out a short laugh. Maybe it hadn’t really been that way; maybe he had just been so distracted by how beautiful Vegeta looked dancing in the sunlight to fight properly today.

Maybe it had been that the prince was wearing a different suit today, one with skin-tight pants and a looser tank top. It perfectly showcased Vegeta’s strong arms and toned chest—the chest he was now resting on he thought with an inward groan. Even though his body was already hot from the summer sun, his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He could feel the other Saiyan’s heartbeat at the back of his head and the rise and fall of his chest as Vegeta breathed.  Goku felt his own breathing and heart fall into pace with the prince and he turned his head to see Vegeta’s eyes closed and face relaxed as he rested.

To imagine that the man who had once crushed almost every bone in his body would be now laying comfortably with him was enough to bring a grin to Goku’s face. It had certainly been a meeting of destiny for the pair with an unimaginable outcome. He rolled over so he was looking down at Vegeta’s face with an arm draped over his chest. The prince’s thick eyelashes parted to reveal twinkling eyes and a slight smile curved his lips.

This man had turned his whole life around. The seemingly most stubborn and bloodthirsty among them had changed the most. Goku wondered if he could change too—if he could be the man Vegeta deserved. Better than who he was to Chi-Chi. He leaned down to promise his prince that he would with a kiss.

Vegeta’s hands wrapped around him, clutching to his gi top and hair to hold him close. The touch made Goku give a small sigh of happiness to know that his once enemy wanted to hold him in a more tender embrace now. Vegeta’s tongue slowly swept across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to roll his alongside it. They still were not very intimate with each other, but it made each time the prince initiated something that much more overwhelming. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Goku’s tongue reached into his partner’s mouth and he felt Vegeta’s hands tighten their hold on him.

This was the man he wanted to share all of himself with: his ups and downs, fighting against and alongside, the everyday moments and the life-changing ones.

Goku rearranged himself so that one of his legs was now between Vegeta’s thighs. The hard muscles felt so good below him as soft muscles twisted for dominance between their lips. Goku’s hand traced its way over the dark blue fabric standing between him and his prince. Vegeta had the most amazing body he’d ever seen and he suddenly wanted to feel all of it—feel the firm tone that a lifetime of fighting had cultivated.

This was the first man he’d ever felt these kind of urges for—perhaps the first person ever if he was truly honest.

He hadn’t even realized he was getting hard until Vegeta squirmed under his touch and the thigh he was propped over brushed against his groin. Goku let out a pining moan at the contact. It had been so long since anyone but himself had touched him there. Letting his hips thrust downwards, he sucked hard at Vegeta’s tongue as he enjoyed the rush of pleasure he felt.

But he also felt something else as he ground downward: the slender frame beneath him had become suddenly tense, the kiss stopped being returned. Goku pulled back immediately and rolled off of Vegeta to sit upright beside him. Running a hand through his thick spikes, he glanced down at the prince with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Vegeta. I got a lil’ carried away, I think.” He had just promised to be a better man and now he was already ruining things.

Vegeta sat up and rolled his eyes. “You always get carried away.” It was spoken with a teasing air, not the angry or hurt tone he had feared to hear. “Come on. We’ve wasted enough time resting.” The prince got to his feet and held out a hand to help Goku stand.

As he held Vegeta’s outstretched hand, Goku felt his stomach flutter again. Vegeta had forgiven him without yelling or violence. He looked into the dark eyes of his love and he again silently promised he would do anything to make his prince happy.

XXXXX

It was a late winter night as the two Saiyans sat huddled in front of Goku’s fireplace. The younger of the two had been eager to show off how much his cooking had improved and the prince’s compliments had him practically glowing. Once their bellies were full they had retired to their current location to relax and escape the draft in the small house. Goku was reclined against the armrest of the couch while Vegeta was draped across him, purring softly in contentment.

“Geety?” Goku murmured the prince’s nickname while stroking the long locks of hair.

“Hmm?” The prince craned his neck back and blinked.

“Since I cooked and did the dishes, I think you owe me a kiss!” Goku tried to give a serious stare, but it quickly dissolved into giggles as Vegeta punched him in the stomach. “Oww! Hey! Not my belly!”

Vegeta twisted his slender body like a cat and folded his arms over Goku’s chest, resting his chin atop them with a smirk.

“I’m the prince, Kakarot. It’s your duty to do those sorts of things for me. Why should I reward you for it?”

Goku crinkled his nose and scratched his chin as if in thought. After a few second he let his eyes go wide and reached out to pinch Vegeta’s cheek with a playful grin.

“’Cause ya love me?” He enthusiastically offered. Vegeta slapped the hand off his cheek but still slid forward to hover over Goku’s lips.

“You have made a compelling case for once.” He whispered the words, his breath teasing Goku with the promise of more.

Leaning up to meet him, Goku moaned at the way Vegeta kissed him. Passionate yet teasing, slow yet commanding. He couldn’t imagine ever tiring of it. Goku’s hands smoothed down Vegeta’s back to rest on his slim waist, rubbing small circles against his hips.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta whispered his name and he took the chance to deepen their kiss. The prince moaned softly as Goku’s tongue hungrily explored his mouth. The soft sounds tested Goku’s self-control, but he knew not to get too aggressive with his partner. In the months following their first make out session, Goku had learned what was acceptable and what was too much for Vegeta. He could kiss as much as he wanted, but when things got too heated Vegeta would inevitably pull away.

It would have confused him if everything else about being with Vegeta hadn’t already been so different from his relationship with Chi-Chi. He attributed it to the prince being shy and thought nothing more of it.  As long as he could still enjoy all the other aspects of their relationship, Goku was willing to sacrifice that part to be with the other Saiyan. A soft growl issued from said prince as Goku worked his way down to nibble at the tan neck. His fingers dug a little harder into Vegeta’s skin at the sound—which only prompted his partner to make more noises.

Breathing heavy already, Goku mentally whimpered at the way Vegeta was acting tonight. Maybe it had been the amount of wine shared between them, but the smaller Saiyan was trembling under his touch and it was quickly making him hard. He closed his eyes and went back to just kissing Vegeta, hoping his mouth would muffle any further arousing moans. Goku loosened his grip, moving his hands to his partner’s shoulders where they would be less tempted to squeeze the round, royal ass.

Regaining control of himself, Goku broke the kiss to smile softly at his love. He brushed his thumb over the swollen lips of Vegeta—their signal that it gone far enough. Smiling back, Vegeta gave him one more quick peck before shifting to sit up. As the prince straightened, Goku’s eyes widened as the other’s rear bumped into the very obvious tent in his pants. He scrambled to lift Vegeta out of his lap as he sat up. Once he was upright as well, he sat his love on the seat next to him. Head hung low and face bright red, Goku used a couch pillow to cover himself.

“Sorry, Geety,” he murmured in shame at losing that much control of himself.

“It’s alright, Kakarot.” Vegeta held his hand and used the other to turn his head so they faced each other. The prince blushed slightly as he spoke the next words. “It’s a natural reaction. Don’t worry about it.”

Goku smiled, amazed that Vegeta continued to find ways to make him fall in love even more.

XXXXX

_“Kakarot, I need you.” The lithe prince growled as he crawled across the floor._

“Yeah, I need ya too….” Goku mumbled from the edge of the bed as he stroked his full cock with one hand. His lower lip trembled as he imagined his partner coming to a stop between his legs and staring up at him with a hungry look.

_“Oh, this won’t do, Kakarot. I can’t let such a tasty treat go to waste.” Vegeta took long licks along the length of his dick before swishing his tongue over the head. He gazed up once more at Goku with half-closed eyes. “You taste so good.” Bending his neck, he started to suck Goku’s cock while moaning around it._

“Geety!” Goku cried out, pumping himself harder and tugging at his sac. “Please!” In a daze he reached for the bottle of lube and squirted some onto his fingers. Thoroughly coating himself, the Vegeta in his mental image asked him what he wanted. “Fuck me, Geety! Please, fuck me!” he cried out.

_“If that’s what you want then spread your legs for me.” Vegeta ordered with a smirk._

Goku stopped stroking himself to roll over and crawl further onto the bed. Resting his chest on the mattress and pressing his ass into the air, he grabbed his dick once more as he pressed two fingers inside his entrance. His breath caught in his throat and he made a choked sound as he pictured the prince pressing a hard dick inside him.

“Yes! Yes, V-Vegeta!” His well-practiced fingers knew exactly what to do to bring him to the edge. His thighs trembled as he pressed into himself and drool dribbled to the sheets as he moaned for more. Gritting his teeth as the pleasure grew too great to fight against, he released a needy howl as he came with a thick spray upon the sheets. Continuing to pump himself until the tremors stopped, he gasped for breath and collapsed onto the bed. He lay there for several minutes as his breathing returned to normal and the sweat cooled his overheated body. Blinking the daze from his mind, he finally sat up and slid off the bed.

Leaving that mess for later to clean up, he wobbled to the shower and turned it to its hottest setting. He didn’t want Vegeta picking up on any lingering smell of his pre-date activity—especially not tonight. Today marked their one year anniversary and he didn’t want to do anything that could potentially ruin it. Hence the jerking off. After the incident on the couch he had taken to trying to regularly handling his own business before meeting with his prince.

His marriage with Chi-Chi hadn’t included much sexual activity, so Goku was used to taking care of himself when needed and enjoying the other aspects of his relationships to their fullest. Vegeta was incredibly important to him and he wouldn’t risk pushing the other man away because of it—his selfishness had already cost him one relationship and he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He just hoped the other wouldn’t mind the subject of his fantasies too much if he was ever found out.

He washed quickly even though he had plenty of time, his eagerness to see his prince making him move faster than necessary.  Getting out of the shower he quickly dried, dressed, and made his way to the kitchen. Yamcha had been giving him cooking lessons the past few months so that he could prepare something amazing for their dinner tonight. Their meal was already roasting in the oven and the smell was making his mouth water. Checking the clock he let out a sigh. It would be another hour before Vegeta was scheduled to show up.  Sinking into a nearby chair, he waited with a huff for both the food and his prince.

A knock on the door made him jump and he ran to the entrance with a grin. In his excitement over their date he had somehow managed to overlook Vegeta’s ki traveling towards him. As he flung open the door to see the man he loved standing on the other side, he immediately crushed their lips together.

Vegeta pushed him off with a laugh and sniffed the air coming from inside. “It smells good, Kakarot. Are you going to invite me in or just make out with me on your doorstep?” A teasing smirk crossed his face before he gave Goku another quick kiss. Once they parted Goku stepped to the side for his prince to enter and motioned him towards the kitchen.

“I wasn’ expectin’ ya so soon. Dinner’s not quite ready yet.” Goku explained with a rueful smile. He sat back down in the kitchen chair and pulled out an extra one for Vegeta.

The other Saiyan glanced at the oven and then at Goku again. Ignoring the offered chair, he instead seated himself across Goku’s lap.

“So you’re saying we have some time to kill?” Vegeta asked as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.

“Yeah. Was there somethin’ ya had in mind?” He gave a small chirp as he hugged Vegeta against him.

“Maybe I can give you your anniversary present now then.” Vegeta purred and ghosted small kisses along his jawline.

“That sounds good.” Goku answered by trying to catch the prince’s lips but before he was able Vegeta was standing and pulling him to his feet as well.

“Come on.” The shorter Saiyan began to lead him out of the kitchen and Goku’s eyebrows furrowed as they went in the opposite direction of the living room. Instead they were headed in the direction of Goku’s bedroom. His pulse raced and he wondered why Vegeta would take him here when the prince had never before shown interest in spending time there.

“Geety?” He pulled his love to a stop in the doorway and gave him a look of hesitation. “What’s goin’ on?”

Vegeta blushed and leaned up on his toes to kiss Goku briefly. Their eyes locked on each other and time slowed down as the blush spread to the tips of the royal’s ears.

“Kakarot, I told you a year ago that there was an order to things. An order I ignored with Bulma and thus made a lot of mistakes.” He dropped back down to be flat on his feet and his hands interlaced with Goku’s. Taking a breath, the nervousness dropped from his face and he stared at his partner with determination.

“I promised myself that I wouldn’t make those same mistakes with you. That’s why I’ve waited until now. I didn’t want to rush into bed with you and have that be the only thing between us.” The smaller Saiyan’s gaze didn’t waver as he spoke.

Goku swallowed the lump in his throat. It had never crossed his mind that he wasn’t the only one trying to be a better person this time around. Words failed him so he spoke with actions instead. Scooping up the smaller man in his arms, he carried Vegeta to the bed and sat on the edge so the prince could sit across his lap once more. He kissed the soft lips of the other slowly, trying to get across how much he admired everything that Vegeta did.

But before long the prince pulled away and smirked at Goku. “It smells like sex in here. What exactly were you up to before I arrived?” He purred softly and cupped Goku’s blushed cheek in his hand.

“I, um. I think ya already know.” Goku pursed his lips sheepishly. Vegeta rearranged himself so he now straddled the other’s lap and pressed close against his love’s chest.

“What were you thinking about while you did it, Kakarot?” He began to place small bites at Goku’s neck that had the younger man struggling to control his whines.

“Ah, I was—” A stronger bite sent a jolt through his system. “Was thinkin’ of you.” Goku finally finished, his hands reaching for Vegeta’s hips to hold the smaller Saiyan from rubbing against him.

Undeterred by the action, Vegeta’s hand trailed down Goku’s chest to his abs where it paused. Goku held his breath and prayed for the prince to keep going.

“Will you show me?” It was whispered so softly that Goku wasn’t sure his mind hadn’t imagined it until Vegeta stared at him for a response.

His mouth dry and body trembling, Goku soundlessly nodded. Vegeta scooted out of his lap and sat beside him, rubbing his arm encouragingly. Hands shaking, he undid the button on his pants and unzipped them. The small tent in his lap twitched at the thought of being exposed. Goku had never been shy about being naked before, but the thought of what might happen next had him holding his breath as he pulled his pants off his hips and down to his knees.

Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Goku saw Vegeta watching him. He turned to face his love and Vegeta answered by pulling him into a breathy kiss. The prince tugged at his lower lip until he opened his mouth for his pushy partner. Vegeta’s tongue slipped inside and over his teeth in slow, teasing passes. Goku let out a moan, feeling completely hard now with his prince urging him on. Vegeta pulled back and glanced at his lap with a grin.

“Show me, Kakarot….” Vegeta murmured as his fingertips stroked over Goku’s thigh. 

The needy way his name came out from Vegeta’s lips spurred Goku’s hand to move on its own. He grabbed the head of his cock in his hand, smearing the leaking fluid as he moved up and down the thick shaft. It only took a few strokes before he felt a smaller hand wrap around his and move with him. Letting out a whimper he leaned over to suck at Vegeta’s neck as they worked his dick together. The prince’s back arched into the touch and he could feel the small hand grab him tighter. Goku nipped at the wet skin and then ran his tongue over to soothe it.

“I…I use my fingers too…” Goku whispered against the reddened neck. He wasn’t sure if they were actually going to have sex or Vegeta was just going to watch, but the way his prince was stroking him suddenly made him feel bolder.

 “Ahhn, I want to see, Kakarot. All of you.” Vegeta answered, looking into Goku’s eyes with a deep stare.

Goku dislodged the hands on his erection with a groan. Standing up, he pulled his pants all the way off. Debating for a moment he finally decided to pull off his shirt as well, casting it to the side before crawling back into the middle of the bed. The small lube bottle was still lying there from earlier and he quickly opened it to pour some. As he rubbed it over his fingers, he watched as Vegeta stood and began to strip as well. Shirt, shoes, boxers and pants came off to put the body he had dreamed of for so long on total display. Goku absentmindedly bit his lip as he watched Vegeta crawl towards the middle of the bed to kneel between his legs. A blush spread across the younger man’s face as he couldn’t seem to pull his gaze away from the long dick Vegeta sported. He’d never noticed the prince with any sort of erection during their many make out sessions and to see it now, fully hard and dripping, was like taking a long drink of water after walking through a desert. Goku swallowed hard as Vegeta took the bottle and poured some of the lube into his hand. Then the prince was touching himself and Goku could barely remember to breathe.                                           

“I thought about you too, Kakarot.” Vegeta purred as his hand moved slowly.

“Uh huh…” Goku answered dumbly as one hand began to move in sync with Vegeta’s motions. His prince had just admitted to jerking off to thoughts of him and was putting on the most arousing show he’d ever seen mere inches from him. Remembering that Vegeta had asked to watch him, Goku reached between his legs to slip a finger in his entrance and then a second. The other Saiyan let out a needy growl at the action and Goku wondered how long he could last while Vegeta made noises like that. He wanted to please Vegeta and make it last, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to with the way Vegeta’s mouth hung openly slightly as he worked his fingers inside himself. Spreading his legs further, Goku tilted his hips upwards to give his prince a better view while it lasted.

“Nnnh, that’s just how I pictured you Kakarot….anng, spread out for me.” Vegeta moaned and stroked himself faster.

“Geety, ya can…touch me…if ya want…” Goku offered the invitation with a blush despite what he was doing to himself in sight of the other. Vegeta’s eyes locked on his and he could see the prince fighting with himself. “Please,” he moaned.

“Kakarot….” Vegeta moved closer and gently brushed his fingers over Goku’s hand.

Nearly groaning at having to remove his fingers, Goku reminded himself he was about to finally experience the real thing. He watched as Vegeta lined himself up and his eyes went wide as he felt a larger pressure than he was used to at his entrance. Goku panted and tugged at his dick as the thickness slowly sunk inside him. His head flopped back against the mattress and his whole body trembled at the feeling of getting stretched further than ever before. Moans tumbled from his lips as Vegeta kept pressing further and filling him until he could feel Vegeta’s hips solidly against his.

“Vegeta, oh!” Goku choked back the lewd noises that threatened to escape him. His body writhed against the sheets, trying to get his partner to move.

“So tight!” Vegeta hissed—leaning over Goku to wrap his arms under the larger man and hold him close.

Goku leaned up to find Vegeta’s jaw and neck, placing kisses anywhere he could reach from his position. His legs wrapped around the slim waist and his arms wrapped around the small shoulders. The prince moved with care and deliberation, not at all the hot frenzy Goku had imagined. But at the slower pace he could feel every inch of his lover sliding inside him, feel the way the thick cock rubbed against his inner walls. This thoughtful motion was more intense than his wild fantasies and he could barely think as Vegeta slowly fucked him senseless.

“Ka…Kaka…rot, I love y-you.” Vegeta moaned and thrust hard against his sweet spot.

Stars danced before Goku’s eyes and his thighs trembled as he let out a ragged groan. He managed to focus his gaze on the prince’s and he saw the truth plainly written across the flushed face staring back at him. Even in the throes of ecstasy, Vegeta was staring at him with a tender expression. Goku felt his cheeks flame even more and he felt overcome with emotion. He nodded enthusiastically and crushed their lips together. It was a wet, sloppy kiss but Goku had never felt more loved before. He didn’t want to break the contact but he couldn’t leave his prince without an answer. Pulling away from Vegeta’s mouth he tried to summon the breath to speak.

“Geety, I love ya. I love ya so much!” He repeated the words over and over as Vegeta slid in and out of him. His body was quivering and he clung to Vegeta as though he’d die if he let go.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta swallowed back a moan, “come with me.”

Goku felt like he would without Vegeta even asking, but then there was a hand on his slick cock and he grit his teeth as his toes curled in pleasure. His thighs shook and he squeezed his legs tighter around the prince. It didn’t take long before the swelling wave within him crested and Goku screamed out his lover’s name once more as he came.

“Ssshhii—Kakarot!” Vegeta followed closely behind him with a prolonged moan. The two fell back completely against the mattress and held each other as they let the pleasure pulse through their systems. Goku felt warmth spread throughout his body as the prince lay panting atop him. He relaxed his grip on Vegeta’s shoulders and instead just hugged the smaller Saiyan to his chest. As his heartbeat began to slow he let out a soft groan that they would have to move soon or risk ruining the dinner he had so carefully crafted for the special occasion. 

“Geety, thanks for thinkin’ I was worth the wait.” He murmured, nuzzling against Vegeta’s cheek.

“Ha, you were.” Vegeta let out an amused snort.

Smiling tiredly, Goku arched his back up in an attempt to stretch out. Vegeta slid off to the side and groaned as he slipped out of his lover. The sound caught Goku’s attention and he flopped back down to gently kiss his lover. Their lips moved softly and slowly, both just enjoying the casual contact. Pulling away with a smile, Goku gave Vegeta’s nose a kiss before sitting up.

“Dinner will be ready soon. I should go check on it.” Goku said while running his fingers through Vegeta’s hair.

“Hmm, and after dinner I hope there’s dessert.” Vegeta purred at the touch but gave Goku a playful smirk.

Goku laughed and nodded, the thought of what dessert the prince had in mind bringing several intimate images into his mind. “Happy anniversary, Geety.”

Vegeta sat up and ran his hand up Goku’s arm to hook behind his neck. “To many more, Kakarot.”

Feeling the food would be okay for a few more minutes, Goku pulled his prince into another kiss—already thinking how he could possibly top this year’s celebration.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Behemoth's birthday <333! Thank you to Cluen for beta reading for me as always! <333


End file.
